There exist numerous instances where a channel liner is desirable for landscaping applications. Typically, such a channel liner is used for drainage and erosion inhibiting purposes. The channel liner can be filled with landscaping materials, such as mulch or rocks, for aesthetic purposes as well. Conventional landscaping channel liners are made from a formed material and are placed below the ground surface for lining a trench or culvert. Often the channel liners are formed in sections that are combinable to create an extended channel liner of any desired length.
Edging materials are also useful for various landscaping applications. Edging material typically serves as a barrier between ground surfaces, or a ground surface and a structure. Such edging materials are placed into the ground, often with a portion extending upward therefrom to facilitate a barrier. Similar to landscaping channel liners, the edging material can be made from a formed material which is combinable to create an extended edging material barrier.
It would be beneficial to provide a landscaping channel liner as an alternate configuration to perform the above-described and other functions typical of such channel liners and barriers.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of a landscaping channel liner apparatus of the present disclosure is provided herein. The landscaping channel liner apparatus illustratively comprises a longitudinally-extending trough and longitudinally-extending receptacles. The longitudinally-extending trough has a longitudinally-extending floor located between opposed longitudinally-extending side walls extending there from. The longitudinally-extending trough also has first and second opposed transverse open ends formed from the floor and side walls. Each of the side walls defines a longitudinally-extending edge located opposite the longitudinally-extending floor. A longitudinally-extending receptacle is located on each longitudinally-extending edge and includes first and second transverse open ends. Each of the longitudinally-extending side walls and floor extends longitudinally beyond the first transverse open end of each of the longitudinally-extending receptacles. The first transverse open end of each of the longitudinally-extending receptacles faces the first transverse open end of the longitudinally-extending trough.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the landscaping channel liner apparatus may also provide: a second traverse open end of each of the longitudinally-extending receptacles, the open ends being essentially flush with the second transverse open end of the longitudinally-extending trough; first and second connectors, wherein the first connector being partially fitted in the first transverse open end of the first longitudinally-extending receptacle and wherein the second connector being partially fitted in the other of the longitudinally-extending receptacles through its first transverse open end; a portion of the first connector extending from the first transverse open end of one of the longitudinally-extending receptacles and being fitted into the second transverse open end of one of the longitudinally-extending receptacles of a second landscaping channel liner apparatus; a portion of the second connector extending from the first transverse open end of the other of the longitudinally-extending receptacles and being fitted into the other second transverse open end of the other of the longitudinally-extending receptacles of the second landscaping channel liner apparatus; the second transverse open end of the second landscaping channel liner apparatus being at least partially encompassed by a portion of the landscaping channel liner apparatus at the first transverse open end; spikes that extend from at least one of the side walls; and first and second connectors that interference fit in their respective longitudinally-extending receptacles.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a landscaping channel liner apparatus which comprises a longitudinally-extending trough, receptacles, and connectors. The longitudinally-extending trough has a longitudinally-extending floor located between opposed longitudinally-extending side walls extending there from. The longitudinally-extending trough also has first and second opposed transverse open ends formed from the floor and side walls. Each of the side walls defines a longitudinally-extending edge located opposite the longitudinally-extending floor. A receptacle is located on each of the longitudinally-extending edges. A connector is engaged to each receptacle and extends there from. Each connector is also spaced apart from and positioned substantially parallel to the longitudinally-extending edge of its respective wall.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the landscaping channel liner apparatus may also provide: a receptacle from a second landscaping channel liner apparatus engaging the connector by fitting the receptacle between the longitudinally-extending edge and the connector; the floor of the second landscaping channel liner apparatus overlaps a portion of the floor of the landscaping channel liner apparatus; the floor comprising removable portions; the removable portions being perforated segments; and the connector interference fits in the receptacle.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a landscaping channel liner apparatus which comprises a longitudinally-extending trough and a selectively removable portion. The longitudinally-extending trough comprises a floor and at least one wall upwardly-extending therefrom. The selectively removable portion is disposed on the floor so as to selectively form an opening there through.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the landscaping channel liner apparatus may also provide: the selectively removable portion being defined by at least one perforated seam; the selectively removable portion being a plurality of selectively removable portions; the plurality of selectively removable portions are each defined by at least one perforated seam; and the plurality of selectively removable portions share a common perforated seam.
Additional features and advantages of the landscaping channel liner will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the landscaping channel liner as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the landscaping channel liner apparatus, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the landscaping channel liner apparatus in any manner.